


Following our Hearts

by Livfiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, M/M, Oneshot, Set after the clone wars, before a new hope, existing relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livfiction/pseuds/Livfiction
Summary: Obi-Wan knew happiness never lasted.OrCody dies of old age in a small home on Tatooine.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 94





	Following our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> It’s canon that Cody dies of old age before A New Hope so this oneshot came to my mind.

Obi-Wan felt relief as he stepped into their tiny home. He was finally shaded from the harsh suns and relished in the small comfort. He slid his bag of items off his shoulder and placed it down on the small table. The living room wasn’t uncomfortably small, but he still felt claustrophobic at times. Everything lay still, empty and dusty with only small sounds of breathing echoing through the air. Obi-Wan walked into the bedroom to find Cody sleeping soundly in their bed. He walked over, making sure to be quiet and to not disturb the other man. 

Cody lay almost still. His face was scrunched in permanent pain and the lines on his face were even more visible. His skin was pale, ghosting over purple like bruises on flushed skin. Obi-Wan gingerly cupped his face and watched his eyelashes flutter to life. 

Amber eyes looked around dazed until they settled on Obi-Wan. The Jedi smiled once a small sparkle of life filled Cody’s eyes, though it was strained. There was a light curl in Cody’s lips as he tried to smile. 

“ _Cyare_ ,” he breathed, his eyes dancing over Obi-Wan’s face. He could tell the clone was memorizing each small detail by the slight concentration in his expression. Obi-Wan sat down on the bed and hummed quietly, carding his fingers through the thin white hair. Cody didn’t make an effort to move and instead closed his eyes to the gentle touch. Obi-Wan’s heart was heavy in his chest, filled with regret and pleads. He was afraid to say anything in fear of opening up a dam he kept locked up tight. He kept a strong façade for Cody’s sake, or so he told himself. 

Cody always sensed his thoughts even without the force and attempted to get his attention. He lifted up his hand, unable to control the shaking any longer. Obi-Wan quickly took it in his own so Cody wouldn’t have to use his fading strength. In a small attempt at comfort, Obi-Wan rubbed small circles into the back of his hand. These were the same hands he used to hold when he was injured or upset. They held him up upright, caressed his face with love Obi-Wan thought to be only in novels. These were the same hands that belonged to his lover, but now no longer recognizable. 

Cody made a sound of discomfort and Obi-Wan immediately snapped his attention back. He searched him to find the source of pain, even when knowing it couldn’t be fixed. Cody swallowed hard and gasped for air like he had been drowning underwater. Obi-Wan kept himself from panicking and simply waited it out, offering small pieces of reassurance and love. When Cody had found a natural breathing pattern again, Obi-Wan made a move to stand up. 

“I’m going to get some water,” he stated hoping for a response. He was met with silence and walked out of the room. 

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration or pain, he didn’t know. He tried not to let his mind slip as he filled up a glass of water. The suns had set and the only light was from a candle he had lit earlier before. The water reflected across the walls, dancing in the rhythm of Obi-Wan’s pace. 

He stood in front of the door andhesitated before he opened it, for reasons even he didn’t know. The room was darker then he remembered, all the life was sucked out when he left, even if there was still a body in the space. 

A live body for sure, but not a living one. 

He sat down next to Cody, scanning over his thin frame. He hoped Cody would have noticed the weight on the bed, but the other man didn’t even stir. 

“You need to drink, my love.” Obi-Wan started to move Cody but he shook his head. Obi-Wan scoffed but smiled warmly. “You’ll get dehydrated. I even brought you a glass.” His attempts had failed as Cody refused to move. He tried to stare at Obi-Wan, wishing his pleads were visual through his eyes. They were, but Obi-Wan refused to be believe it as so. 

“Just stay...here.” He managed tugging at Obi-Wan’s sleeves. Exhaustion seemed to finally fill his mind and Obi-Wan obliged. He lifted the covers and gracefully climbed in, quick to wrap his arm around Cody’s torso. He rested his head on his shoulder, careful to not hurt the dying man. He felt Cody lean into his touch and cherished the weight on his hair. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, even after all this time. 

“I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else.” Cody made a soft sound, enjoying the warmth Obi-Wan was radiating. Obi-Wan placed a small kiss on his cheek and smiled against his skin. He dared not to speak, only kept images of past times floating through his head. He had a feeling Cody knew, and imagined they were sharing the same memories, reliving all the joy and pain one memory at a time. 

“It’s ok.” Obi-Wan was startled by the clarity in Cody’s voice. He gave him a confused look, ignoring the dull throb of understanding in his gut. Still acting naive, Obi-Wan smiled. 

“Whatever do you mean, dear?” His voice dripped with understanding, with pain he never wanted to face. Obi-Wan lifted himself up and Cody kept his eye contact, even when his gaze burned. Cody didn’t need to say the words, they hung in the air like a chandelier. Slowly, he lifted his hand to hold Obi-Wan’s face one more time. Tears started falling onto his hand and if he had the strength, he would have brushed them away. Instead, he let Obi-Wan bury his face into hand, holding it like a lifeline. He didn’t mind. Obi-Wan tried to regain his composure, slowly working his emotions through the force. “I’m so sorry.” The words were barely audible, nothing but a whisper. Cody shook his head attempting to pull Obi-Wan closer. The Jedi didn’t need to be told twice and he settled back into Cody’s side. They were both tired, but Obi-Wan made no move to sleep, as if he was afraid to drift off to quickly. Cody just stared with the same loving eyes, tracing his freckles and imperfections. “If you are tired, go to sleep. You don’t need to wait for me.” Cody’s relief could have been felt by the entire galaxy. “Close your eyes, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” Whether it would be true or not, Obi-Wan meant every word. 

“I love you.”

Obi-Wan felt their life run through his heart. Every word said, every smile made, every breath taken, meant everything in that moment. 

“ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum sa pirusti_.” And with that, Cody closed his eyes. 

They both knew Cody wasn’t waking up in the morning, and some part of Obi-Wan hoped he wouldn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual Codywan fic yay! I hope I portrayed them well, I usually don’t write stuff like this but I decided today was the day (more like night). 
> 
> Translations:  
> Cyare-Beloved  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum sa pirusti-I love you as well/I love you too
> 
> I would love constructive criticism, it always helps me with my future works!


End file.
